<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street by seungKim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830117">'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim'>seungKim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recording, Trying to move on, i guess thats it??, inspired by a heehoon edit in twitter, sunghoon misses heeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunghoon wishes for another night in Heeseung's car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO THIS ISNT BETA'D READ SO YEAH MISTAKES HERE AND THERE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— this is for my soulmate, mari ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon can still hear his laughter in the soft ticks of the turn signal.</p>
<p>So he only turns it on when there are other cars around, when the ticks are muffled by the rush of their passing tires, because he can’t bear to be alone with those soft, resounding ticks. His soft, resounding laughter.</p>
<p>The silence in the car haunts him, so he raises the volume up on the radio. It makes his eardrums throb ferociously against the soundwaves, but Sunghoon doesn’t care about his hearing anymore. He hopes they rupture; maybe then Heeseung’s voice would stop playing in his dreams, plaguing his nightmares. And despite everything, the ringing in his ears still doesn’t drown out the suffocating silence.</p>
<p>There are days where he can’t make himself get in the car. The scent of the leather seats reminds him too much of the smell of him.</p>
<p>And there are days where he gets behind the steering wheel and drives until his eyes swim with the flash of white lines, the passing of streetlights, the stop signs. On days like these, Sunghoon is reckless. He swerves around like a drunkard, like his survival instinct is completely burned out of him. On days like these, Sunghoon feels nothing and everything at once.</p>
<p>And fuck, Sunghoon wishes he was still in the passenger seat. Because this side of the car is unfamiliar, and cold. This side of the car is meant for a boy with messy brown hair, eyes that glimmer in the starlight, and a smile that makes Sunghoon feel so warm inside. It's not meant for him.</p>
<p>From the passenger seat, Sunghoon could stare at Heeseung for as long as he wanted to. He could take in his dewy skin bathed in the sun’s rays, the crinkle in his nose when he giggled, the way he reached over with slender fingers to grasp Sunghoon’s hand in his own.</p>
<p>"𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨! 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨!" 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢, 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘥.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.</p>
<p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯.</p>
<p>Sunghoon remembers how his stomach would twist every time Heeseung took his eyes off the road to glance his direction. And he remembers the way Heeseung used to look at him, that look of liquid love, that blooming rose that grew underneath his eyes. Remembers how devastating it was to see that look fade.</p>
<p>Now Sunghoon sits in the driver’s seat. His gaze never leaves the road, refuses to, because if he turns his head to the right, he’ll see the emptiness beside him. And that breaks him more than anything.</p>
<p>Sometimes Sunghoon sits in empty parking lots and wonders where they went wrong. How their entangled lives fell apart so quickly. Because how could their car rides go from tender touches across the console to agonizing spite and stifling silence? When did hazy summer nights turn into a bitter winter?</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴." 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p>
<p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹.</p>
<p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴." 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.</p>
<p>"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 2𝘉." 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦.</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.</p>
<p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮." 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘱.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 2𝘉." </p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴... 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p>
<p>Sunghoon doesn't want to think about the way Heeseung’s voice morphed from honeyed nectar to rusted nails, but he does. It's all he thinks about now.</p>
<p>And it sucks, because everything reminds him of Heeseung. Sunghoon sees Heeseung's face in every single street sign in their city, because they drove across the entire town together. When Sunghoon rolls down the window, he remembers how the breeze carded through Heeseung’s hair and caressed his cheeks like a lover. He can't even go into his favorite convenience store anymore—not when memories of 3 AM nights and eating ramyeon are etched across his eyelids. Sunghoon remembers it. He remembers everything.</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 h𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘨." 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺.</p>
<p>Sunghoon threaded his heartstrings through the pine-scented car freshener that hung on his rearview mirror. He loved that thing, that was why they bought it for Sunghoon's car when they were still together, Sunghoon remembers. Just like he loved me. A part of his heart is still in Heeseung’s car, and maybe that’s why his chest trembles so much these days. It shouldn’t hurt this bad, it’s been months, but there’s still the ghost of fingerprints on his hips, there’s still the feeling of lips on his neck.</p>
<p>Sunghoon misses him so much. Sometimes he wonders if Heeseung misses him, too. Sometimes he thinks he would give up his own name to spend another night in Heeseung’s car. His brain lags with the reminiscing of their soft kisses washed in pale moonlight, the memory of Sunghoon’s name leaving Heeseung's mouth and the breathless way he would let it escape into the space between them. It’s all static.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.</p>
<p>In the hum of the car engine, there lies their gentle whispers. Promises of a love that will last forever, because both of them believed it would. Sunghoon loses himself in the rumble. He gives in to the cascade.</p>
<p>It’s been months, but Sunghoon still fucking loves him.</p>
<p>"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴?"</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘺?"</p>
<p>"𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴."</p>
<p>"𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯?"</p>
<p>"𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO YES,,,,,,,,,,, GOODBYE THIS SUCKED</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>